Early Morning Surprises and Feelings
by houseluva8
Summary: House comes by Cuddy's house. I'm not good at summaries. Just check it out. Rating changed for some dark content. If you don't feel comfortable reading it or want to know what it is before, just send me a pm or message.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fic. Please don't hate. I wrote this in my speech class today. I was nervous about posting, but here it is. **

**I don't own ANYTHING! I just wish I did.. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Early Morning Surprises and Feelings**

Lisa Cuddy finally ended up at home after a long stressful day at the hospital thanks to House upsetting another parent of a patient. She spent the whole day cleaning up his mess trying to keep the parent from suing House and the hospital. In order to relax she went and started a bubble bath to ease all the tension from the day away. After the bath it was late and she was tired so she decide to get ready for bed.

At 2 a.m. she is woken up by someone obnoxiously knocking on her door and ringing her doorbell. She sighs knowing exactly who it is and wonders why he is here. She thought maybe 'if I ignore him he might lose interest and leave'. After twenty minutes he was still going at it knowing she was inside. Letting out a big sigh she gets out of bed and puts on a robe to cover herself. Walking down the hallway she again wonders 'what is he doing here he doesn't have a case.' After reaching the door she slowly opens it and to no surprise House is on the other side.

She sighs "What do you want House?"

House smirks at her question "You know what I want Cuddy."

Cuddy looks up perplexed at what he could want at 2 o'clock in the morning, but before she can move or say anything else House quickly gives her a peck on the lips and backs away. They gazed into each others eyes and before thinking about it Cuddy reaches up and pulls Houses head down for a long passionate kiss. Both of them fighting for dominance their tounges fighting each other until they both had to break off so they could breathe. House pulled her into another kiss and backed her up into the house shutting the door behind him with his foot. He turns around and pins her to the door. Kissing and nipping at her neck. They are both so lost in passion they are tearing each others clothes off as quickly as they can. While House was trying to get her pants off she realized and thought 'What the hell am I doing?!' Quickly thinking she needed to stop this before it went to far she did the only thing she could think of, and that was to push him away. House went tumbling to the ground.

After the shock registered House looked up 'What the hell Cuddy!? I didn't start this you did!'

Cuddy looked down at him with tears in her eyes. She wanted this so much, to much but the last time she let him in he broke her heart and she never wanted that feeling again. 'House please leave.'

House stood stone still in the middle of her doorway 'Make me leave we both want this why are you pushing me away?'

Cuddy couldn't help but laugh in disgust at his comment. 'I gave you everything last time and you left House. How do I know your going to be serious this time? How do I know I'm not just going to be a fuck buddy?'

House looked away quickly and tried to contain memories of a happier time in his head. When he was happy and in love but he couldn't. House actually felt guilty about what he had done to Lisa Cuddy.

'Lise...' he tried but was cut off.

'Don't you dare you son of a bitch. Don't try and get all warm and feelings with me now I wanted it twenty years ago dammit. House just leave please before we say som ething we don't mean or do something we'll regret.'

House finally relented turned around and opened the door. He turned and took one last parting glance at Cuddy trying to show her with his eyes that he was really and truly sorry about all those years ago. Then turned and walked out. As he was putting on his helmet he could feel the trail of tears coming down his face. As House started the engine he wondered 'How did I let her get away, and how can I get her back after I screwed up?'

Once she heard him rev his engine she locked the door and finally let the tears fall. She slid down her door thinking about how much she wanted the man that would never tell her he loved her and if he did would she be to afraid to let him in again?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So thanks for reading! Please review I'd like to know if I did a good job or not. I'm not sure if I want to continue this. Let me know if I should. Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I've gotten multiple death threats telling me if I didn't continue that I would have serious bodily harm done to me. =) So I've decided to continue. I don't really like this chapter but this is what I came up with during school. Anyways Here we go

After getting herself composed and under control Lisa Cuddy lifted herself off her hard, cold, wooden floor. She slowly padded her way into her kitchen looking for that bottle of Pinot noir that her sister gave to her for New Years. She needed to relax and the only thing she could think of was to drink wine. She poured her first glass and drank it all in one hearty gulp. She had only planned on drinking one glass, but that one glass turned into three. Soon after her third glass she started to feel the buzz that she thought she needed. She cleaned out the wine glass that she used and put the wine back in the cabinet that she had gotten it from. Now she was off to bed again for the second time that night trying to think of anyone except Gregory House. She pulled down her sheets from her bed and slowly got back into the warm cocoon of her bed. Little did she know that there were two eyes watching her get into bed that whole time.

-------------------------------------------------

After he had driven away from her house he thought back to a time when he was carefree and happy with the woman that he loved. He thought about what an idiotic thing he did all those years ago at Michigan. 'It was really her fault' he tried to rationalize. 'It was Lisa Cuddy who was scared to get hurt. She didn't give me a chance, from the start she thought I was going to hurt her.' Finally he remember one night he snapped and started yelling at her. I said she was pushing me away, and that instead of telling me she didn't want to be with me, she didn't want to be seen as the bad guy. So I told her since you don't want to be the bad guy I will. I yelled that we were over and that ever falling in love with you was one of the biggest mistakes of my life, and stormed out of the apartment. Now here we are twenty years later. While thinking and subconsciously weaving in and out of traffic House ended up at Wilson's apartment. He turned the engine off his bike and grabbed his cane. He slowly limped up to Wilson's door and knocked with his cane repeatedly until Wilson finally got his ass out of bed. Wilson woke up and slowly walked to his door knowing exactly who it was. When he unlocked his door he wasn't surprised to see his best friend Gregory House stand on the other side of the door.

Wilson didn't even look House in the face. All he did was sigh and say 'What House?! What is so god dam important that you had to wake me up at this time of night?' When House didn't respond Wilson looked up. He looked House in the eyes and thought he saw hurt, but as quickly as it was there it was gone in an instant. 'House, why are you here?'

House looked down knowing Wilson saw something in his eyes and was too proud to take about it. He decided he had made a mistake in coming here. House debated on whether he was going to tell Wilson or not. Then finally looking up at Wilson he had made up his mind and mumbled 'Never mind Wilson.' House then turned and started to walk out of Wilson's doorway until he felt a hand on his are stop his progress. 'House you obviously came here to talk about something. What did you need to talk about?' Wilson asked sincerely wanting to know what was troubling his friend this time. House didn't turn around he kept his back facing Wilson and said 'Nothing Wilson I'm sorry I woke you up' he said gruffly and shook his arm off and walked off in the direction of his bike.

-------------------------------------------------

The two eyes watched Lisa Cuddy fall asleep in her bedroom. Once she was asleep he smiled in the dark shadows made by Cuddy's house. He crept along the outside of Cuddy's house until he got to the front door. Danny thought 'Yes! The boyfriends gone, and she is asleep alone. This will be like taking candy from a baby.' As he was watching her through her windows throughout the night he picked up on her being OCD. So Danny figured she must have at least one key hidden ten feet away from her front door. He started looking around her front porch and noticed a mat out in front of the door. He picked up the mat and looked underneath for the key, he found no key. Then he looked around again and to the left something caught his attention. He saw a flowerpot. 'Hmmm' he thought 'I bet she put it under this flower pot.' He picked up the flowerpot and found the key. Danny slowly unlocks the front door and swiftly lets himself inside without making any noise at all. He closes the door quietly and started to tiptoe around Lisa Cuddy's house. The first thing he notices is that it is to clean to have a man living in it. He then realizes that she lives alone. An evil smile appears on Danny's face knowing that there will be no one coming home. He slowly tiptoes down the long hallway to what he can only assume is the woman's bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------

Once House left Wilson's apartment instead of going home, drinking and being miserable by himself he decides to go to Moe's bar and grill to make other people as miserable as he was. He ordered his first scotch and drank it down in one gulp. His plan was to get drunk so he would be able to forget about a certain Dean of Medicine. He ordered another and threw back two vicodin as well. He was already having a bad night. Cuddy didn't want anything to do with him, but little did he now his night was about to get worse. The bartender set another scotch in front of House, but someone behind him grabbed the drink and said 'I think you've had enough to drink House.'

-------------------------------------------------

Like I said before I really don't like this chapter. I think it sucks myself, but its whatever you guys think not me. Thanks for reading! Please comment so I know if I'm either doing good or bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**People have seem to have been getting confused so I thought I might clear this up. Danny=robber/bad guy. Its my fault you guys were confused.. I'm sorry. =) Anyway so I'm back with my next chapter because people again left me death threats. It gets dark and the rating is going to change just to be safe. **

**Btw am I the only one completely PISSED about tonight's episode? I mean really COME ON! Sorry done ranting for the moment. Here is chapter 3.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House spun around in his stool at the bar and came face to face with Wilson. House pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration all he wanted to do was get drunk damn it. "Wilson why are you here, I thought I left you in your apartment" he said gruffly.

Wilson turned and gave a half smile to his friend. "House when you come banging at my door normally you want to talk, bitch or complain about something or someone (mostly Cuddy), but tonight you come knocking and you turn and walk away. The only time you don't talk is when you actually want to talk about feelings. Theirs only one--." Wilson was cut off by House

"Wilson shut up I don't want to talk about my feelings."

"Did you go over there tonight? Is that why you're so upset?"

House bites his lip and quickly glances down so Wilson can not establish eye contact.

"You did!" Wilson said smiling like a fool. "What happened House, what idiotic thing did you do?"

House had finally had enough of Wilson and his smiling happy attitude. It made his stomach churn at the fact a) he was happy and b) that Cuddy had pushed him away again. He blew up at Wilson "Yes Wilson! I went to her house. No! It didn't go well and it wasn't me who fucked it up because she didn't give me the chance! So no I don't want to talk about my damn feelings." When House finished with his rant his face was flushed, and Wilson looked a little taken aback.

Wilson's demeanor quickly changed "You went over to ask Cuddy on a date?"

"No Wilson I went over there because I wanted to get her naked, and in my bed."

"Why do you play games? Why can't you be a normal adult and tell her how you feel? You can tell by looking at her she cares for you. Are you that scared to let your feeling be known by someone else? Are you scared that someone may actually love you?" Wilson bombarded House with questions only to have House look down again.

House couldn't look Wilson in the eyes. He knew deep down that Cuddy loved him, but he felt guilty because he doesn't deserve a woman like Cuddy. She deserves someone who wouldn't hurt her on a whim. She doesn't need a crippled, misanthropic drug addict. She needs a guy who will be nice, supportive and decent. Someone she could love forever.

Wilson looks at House trying to decipher what's going on through House's mind. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "You don't think you deserve her" he whispered softly. "House" he tried to reassure his friend "you can't help who you love. You really need to go over there and try to work it out. Talk to her tell her how you feel. Even if you don't think you deserve her, she loves you. Just try to make her angry if you have to."

House looked up at Wilson their eyes meeting. Wilson could see through House's blue orbs that he was seriously thinking about going back, but didn't know how to go about it. Wilson gave a soft "House just go and be yourself. Be an obnoxious ass who likes to get a rise out of his boss." House gave a quick short nod and got up from the stool. He limped out of the bar and reached his bike. Once he hopped on his bike he put his helmet on and sped off in the direction of Lisa Cuddy's house.

Danny's breathing was heavy. He was staring at a gorgeous woman in her bedroom. A bedroom he had no business being in. So many thoughts ran through his head. He couldn't figure out what he wanted to do, until he decided on an idea and went with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa Cuddy woke up, and tried to stretch, but then panic overwhelmed her when she couldn't move her hands and feet. She was spread eagle on her bed. Her first thoughts went to House, but were quickly diminished when she realized House would never take their game this far. That much she knew about House. Cuddy let out a yell and broke into a cold paralyzed sweat when a mysterious hand slowly ran up her leg. "House" she said hoping the hand would stop because it was House. When she heard the mans deep breathing she automatically knew it wasn't House. It was deep and breathless. Cuddy breathing quickly became erratic when she realized she was going to get raped. She was powerless to do anything to stop it. It was inevitable. To break her from her thoughts a rough kiss was placed upon her mouth. The mans tongue trying to gain entrance into her mouth. When he finally forced his tongue into her mouth without thinking she quickly bit it.

Danny yelped in pain and quickly hit Cuddy hard across the cheek. "You bitch!" Danny yelled. Cuddy could now see Danny's eyes in the darkness they were filled with pain and rage. "Now you're really going to pay bitch. All I was going to do was rape you, but now I think I have other plans in store for you." Danny looked at Cuddy she was terrified at what he might do to her. That made Danny smile and laugh. Danny continued to taunt her saying things like "look how helpless you are bitch" or "your not so high and mighty now are you, you little slut." While nipping at her neck hard enough to leave bruises, he said those things. Danny had, had enough toying with her and now wanted to get down to the dirty deed. Danny quickly pulled at Cuddy's shirt not bothering to take it off sweetly he just pulled the shirt at the seams. Cuddy screamed and tried to move as far as she could away from his greedy hands. Next to come off was her shorts; he just pulled them off like he was pulling clothes off a teddy bear. So now Cuddy was left in her bra and thong spread eagle on her bed. She had no way to defend herself or take control of the situation. That was the main problem she had to deal with. Cuddy always had to be in control. Then Danny said something and the words keep echoing in her mind. "You're going to give yourself to me like the dirty little whore you are."

"Go to hell!"

In response to her outburst he quickly ripped off her bra, and brought his head to her breast. Danny started sucking on the nipple hard enough to bruise while his hand was going at the other squeezing and pulling hard enough to break blood vessels.

Cuddy cried out in pain, she screamed in agony. Danny had finally had enough of her breasts and was getting ready to pulling down her thong to present her in all her glory to him. Before he reached the thong he heard a noise. There was a knock coming from the front door. His hands suddenly stopped after the first few knocks echoed through the house. Cuddy breathed in a sigh of relief and suddenly realized that she had been crying. She was about to cry out for help, trying to get help from whoever was behind her front door, but a strong hand clamped over her mouth before a peep could be heard. Suddenly she was struck again on the cheek. "Who is that" Danny asked in a harsh whisper.

House had been knocking at Cuddy's door for a while now. 'She's not going to answer, you moron. She doesn't wan to see you. You hurt her for the last time' his mind was trying to rationalize. House turned to leave his mind winning over his heart, until he heard a scream come from the inside of the house. House felt his adrenaline kick in, and quickly searched for the key he knew was underneath the flowerpot. The key to his surprise was gone. He quickly then tried the door his last hope before he had to break a window. 'Thank god' House thought it's open. When he opened the door he heard more screams from Cuddy, and hard smacks that he could tell were used on her. Then instead of hearing screams now he heard whimpers. House suddenly saw red, and quickly but quietly limped towards Cuddy's room on a warpath.

**So that my friends is chapter 3! =) hehe sorry for the cliffhanger, but it keeps you guys coming back for more. I'm still really pissed at the finale!! I can't believe they did that!!! Anyways please Read and Review. Just hit the button please, they would make me feel better! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is Chapter 4 I know its short I'm sorry I just really couldn't get in the groove and honestly I really don't like it.. I actually rewrote it 5 different times and it still hasn't come out the way I really wanted it to, so I'm sorry if it sucks and thanks for reading! =) O and I've grown to love 5x24 because we saw the feeling House has for Cuddy =) and that made me happy! Moving on here is chapter 4**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As House walked down the hall he continued to hear the whimpers and laughter that only fueled his anger. Without thinking he threw open Cuddy's bedroom door. When he opened the door his stomach was full of disgust for the man that was currently on top of the woman he loved. Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone even himself. House looked down and saw the discarded underwear on the floor, and the terror in Cuddy's eyes and it made him lose control.

House yelled startling Danny "Get the fuck off her!" while yelling House swung his cane toward Danny's head. His can struck Danny right in the temple knocking him off Cuddy and onto the floor. Cuddy looked up and saw House suddenly feeling a little safe for the first time since Danny entered her house. House and Cuddy made eye contact for a brief moment until House was tackled to the ground. Cuddy gasped.

Danny had tackled House and started to punch at Houses face and chest. "Now you'll get some of your own medicine you crippled bastard." Danny said to House while beating him. Cuddy saw something flicker in Danny's hand. Cuddy froze Danny had a knife and he was going to kill House. One moment Cuddy was on the bed and the next she was on top of Danny's back yelling, screaming and hitting with all her might to get him off House. Cuddy managed to get Danny to drop the knife, but Danny did throw Cuddy off him toward the ground. Throwing Cuddy off him was all the time House needed to get Danny on his back. Danny was suddenly on his back getting beaten by House. House had gotten so into punching and hitting Danny. House's knuckles were bloody and he still wasn't finished. Danny quickly went unconscious, but House wouldn't let up until he felt soft delicate hands on his shoulders and Cuddy's soft voice telling him to stop.

"House..Greg.. stop your going to kill him. He's not worth it." Cuddy knew she still wasn't getting to him so finally got face to face with him. She put her hands softly on his stubbly cheeks to get his attention and said "Greg. I'm going to need you here not in jail please stop he's not worth your life" she softly ran her hands through his stubble and through his hair. That somehow brought House out of his daze, and quickly wrapped his arms around her body. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered "He didn't touch you did he?"

"No Greg. You came and saved me before it happened."

"If I hadn't left earlier then none of this would've happened. You would've been safe." He almost broke down, but steeled himself back up for Cuddy's sake.

Cuddy could hear the regret in House's tone. She couldn't take it anymore "Greg, you saved me. If it weren't for you he would've raped me, and my life would've changed forever. You Gregory House you saved me and I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for that." Tears fell as Cuddy let out how much she truly thanked House for saving her. As tears fell down her face House put his hands on her cheek and gently wiped away the tears that fell with the pad of his thumb. To reassure her she was safe he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips……

**Sorry I stopped it here, but I thought this was a good place to stop and I've hit writers block.. Please Read and Review.. Do I have too much description and not enough dialogue? I'd like to know your thoughts. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I wrote half of this today during economics, and decided I needed to finish because I felt I owed you guys a chapter =) I had my friend Reg beta it and she made it make more sense and helped it flow so I thank her!!! I hope you like the chapter. Anyway I'll stop rambling here is chapter 5**

House took Cuddy back to his apartment so he could protect her and so that she would feel safe. When they arrived at House's apartment House was tired and his leg hurt so he walked around the couch to sit down. Cuddy stood still frozen in House's doorway, not quite believing she was actually in House's apartment, but she realized for all the wrong reasons she wanted to be here because House wanted her here not because of what had happened. She was there because someone tried to rape her. He was just around to be a good friend to keep her safe, her mind kept trying tell to her heart. As she was thinking about why she was there in House's apartment it brought back memories of what happened not even two hours ago.    House noticed Cuddy hadn't moved since he sat down. He called her name but got no response, he got up from the couch and walked up to her.    

"Cuddy" he said, raising his hand to caress her cheek.    Cuddy was brought out of her thoughts still she didn't comprehend that, the events had already been dealt with by the police. The thoughts of that man fresh in her mind and quickly made her slap his hand away. She started to struggle to get away from House.    When House felt her slap he knew something was wrong. He told himself that she was thinking about what happened in her bedroom two hours ago. He quickly wrapped his arms around her so she didn't try leaving the apartment. Cuddy started freaking out when she felt his arms wrap around her and started hitting him . She hit him in the chest over and over. She was so desperate to get away she bit him in the shoulder.  

 "AH!" House cried in pain as her teeth dug deep into his shoulder. He didn't know how to get her to release, but he knew this wasn't really the Lisa Cuddy he knew. After she felt she had bit him long and hard enough Cuddy let go and yelled

"Let go of me you bastard." It broke House's heart to see the woman he loved breaking down in front of him. Even though he had pain in his shoulder, he brought up his hand to caress her face trying to get her to come back.

"Lisa," his voice broke a little "Lisa its Greg. You're safe, you're in my apartment."    For some reason when she heard his name she stopped struggling and let herself become enveloped in his embrace as she quietly cried.

"I'm so sorry" she cried. "I….I didn't realize… You just came out of nowhere and I panicked. I-I don't want to be alone. Please stay with me House."    It hurt him hearing her sound like a five year old girl who had just gotten a tongue lashing from her father.

"I wouldn't be able to go anywhere if I wanted to Cuddy." He responded feeling proud of being her sustain . House hated showing his caring side especially her, but Cuddy needed someone and he was going to be there for her.    Cuddy moved her head from his chest up to his shoulder and kissed where she had bitten. "I'm sorry House, I didn't mean to-"

"Shh. It's okay Cuddy don't worry about it I'm glad I was there for you."    "Do you think I could take a shower? I feel dirty and really want to clean my body." Cuddy asked still feeling dirty from where Danny's hands had touched her.    He looked down thoughtfully "Yes the towels are in the bathroom under the sink. Are you going to be okay alone?" House asked with genuine concern.    Cuddy responded by getting out of his embrace and saying "Yes, I'll be fine."    House rolled his eyes when she turned her back to walk toward the bathroom. _There is no way she can bounce back from almost getting raped just like that. Something is going on in that pretty little head of hers. _

House heard the water running in the bathroom and went ahead and walked into the kitchen to make Cuddy something to eat knowing she needed something in her stomach. Looking through his whole kitchen all he had was edible and cooking wasn't a really difficult science project; peanut butter, jelly, water from the tap, and beer. Her choices will have ti be pretty limited. He smirked knowing there was no way in hell Cuddy would eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich he decided to order take-out. Knowing Cuddy loved egg drop soup he ordered her a bowl of that as well as two egg rolls just in case. For himself he ordered kung pow beef, fried rice, and two egg rolls.    After ordering he grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked out to his living room to watch some TV while waiting for Cuddy. House had watched already an episode of General Hospital as well as Sponge Bob and Cuddy was still in the shower. He had begun to worry so he got up and walked to the bathroom door. He knocked.   "Cuddy are you doing ok or do you need some help in there?" No response came from inside.   House's heart beat faster. _No._ he thought She wouldn't have, she couldn't have._ She is Lisa Cuddy Dean of Medicine she can overcome anything including this damn it!_

As he was standing outside his mind was only giving him the worst possible case scenarios.   He knocked again to see if he could get an audible response of movement , anything. Again there was no response. House was near panic he tried the knob and she hadn't locked it.

"Cuddy" he said while opening the door slowly, when he opened the door all the way. The sight before him took his breath away.

**So I end it there so you have to wonder what happens and maybe you'll come back to find out ******** I know that sounds evil. I guess I am evil smile Anyway I hope you liked the chapter Read and Review. Tell me if you like it. **


	6. Final Chapter

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while. RL has been getting in my way of writing plus writers block. This is the last chapter.. Sorry.. I just felt it needed to end here. ******** I like writing it ******** I want to thank you for all the reviews on all the other chapters they kept me going guys you have no idea. **

Cuddy was standing under the spray of the hot water, but her skin was as red as a lobster. She was still rubbing with a wash cloth because she didn't feel clean.

House watched in terror as she continued to rub the washcloth over her naked body.

"Cuddy" House tried but she was in her own world. He limped over and grabbed the hand with the wash cloth. "Lisa what in gods name are you doing?" asked House trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

She was pulled back to reality and sheepishly like a child who had just gotten in trouble replied "I..I couldn't get clean I still feel his hands all over me."

Before the tears could fall from her blue grey eyes House stepped fully clothed into the spray of the shower. He wrapped her in his arms, and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and whispered. "I have dinner. How about we dry off and change. Then we can eat. Sound like a plan?"

Cuddy nodded in his shoulder, it indeed sounded like a good idea.

After they both had dried off and changed clothes they went into the living room to eat dinner. House had already set up Cuddy's egg drop soup in a bowl with two egg rolls on a side dish. Cuddy smiled at the gesture and whispered thank you. House realized after they had both started eating that they were missing drinks.

"Cuddy would you like something to drink? I have beer and water."

"Waters fine, thank you."

House got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with ice water. After he had filled the glass he reached into the fridge to get a beer for himself. When he walked back into the living room and handed Cuddy her water, he noticed that she had already finished her soup and was now working on her egg rolls. When he sat back down House said "Damn, Cuddy you sure can eat" in his usual sarcastic manner. She knew it was different that he was really joking with her because he let out a smile instead of a smirk.

She turned around and shyly smiled "You know I can eat House just like I know you can." House smiled at the comment knowing it was one hundred percent true. House picked up his plate of kung pow beef and egg rolls and started to chow down. With food in his mouth he asked Cuddy "do you want to watch a movie?"

She looked up at House "Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

"What movie would you like to watch?"

"Do you by any chance have The Wizard of Oz?"

House reached for his cane to get up while saying "Let me go check I'm pretty sure I do." After getting up he limped toward the bookshelf with all of his DVDs. He found the movie and put it in his DVD player. Then he slowly limped back toward the couch. He sat on the complete opposite side of Cuddy. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. As the movie continued Cuddy kept slowly creeping closer to House's side of the couch. She finally made it all the way across the couch and debated on whether or not to try and cuddle with him. She took a breath and took a chance by putting her head on his shoulder.

As the movie started and continued he noticed her trying to inconspicuously creep closer and closer to him. He held his breath wanting her with him like this for so long. Since college he knew she was the one, but that scared him and he made himself believe he didn't deserve her so he pushed her away then. _Now_ he thought _damn the consequences I'm not letting her get away again. It was might fault she left last time now I'm going to make things right. _

Then he felt a weight pressing down on his shoulder. He looked down and felt a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. He felt wanted, needed. _She looks so cute in my t-shirt and sweat pants. Something that was very common for her in their days in Michigan. _He slowly slid his arm around her and pulled her closer. Without thinking about it he kissed her hair, and once he realized what he was doing he panicked.

Cuddy felt his lips and she froze. She remembered what those lips could do what they brought out of her and shivered. She turned to look at his face, and noticed the panic in his eyes. She wanted the panic to be gone out of his eyes. _That look doesn't suit him_ she thought. She gave him a chaste kiss on his lips trying to tell him that the kiss he put on her head was okay. He got the message and initiated another kiss. This time Cuddy grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss while running her hands through his hair as their tongues fighting for dominice. With their mouths still intertwined she pushed him down on his back while straddling his chest. She moved her hands down to his t-shirt trying to pull it off his body.

House realized he had to stop this before it got out of hand; he didn't want to take advantage of her. "Cuddy.." he tried in between kisses. "Cuddy this has to stop."

She stopped and looked hurt that hurt quickly turned to anger.

"What the hell House! What are you playing at! You make all the comments about my body and now that I'm trying to give myself to you, you say no? What happened? You know I love you, I have since college. Why are you pushing me away again?"

"You know its nothing like that! You know I lov.." he stopped midsentence.

"I know what House?" knowing what he was going to say.

"You know I..I love you."

Something in her snapped knowing that Gregory House loved her. She placed a passionate kiss to his lips while dragging him up from the couch. They stumbled toward the bedroom and closed the door.

**-FIN**

**I want to thank everyone who stayed with this story from the start, and to anyone who read it. You guys made my day with reviews telling me you couldn't wait for more and telling me my writing was actually okay. Thanks, I appreciate it! You know what to do ******** hit the button and review tell me if you liked the ending. If I should write a sequel or maybe a different story please put that into your review and I'll see what I can do ******** Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
